


Showcases, Scholarships and Stereotypes

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, nothing else, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: Dirboen, the most prestigious arts school in all of Asia, is known for its excellence and high grades. Not the twelve kids who should be expelled for everything they have done, or that poor new kid who has to deal with them.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

When Chan got the news that he was accepted into Dirboen Arts School, he was ecstatic. He had a scholarship to one of the most prestigious arts schools in Asia. Teen actors, singers and other artists went to this school. Many companies came to it to scout new talent. And he got to go. 

From what he had read, Dirboen was very strict and expected the best of all of its students, especially those with scholarships. There were tests at the end of each year for four days and then a showcase on the final day. He gathered they were split into groups at some point for it, but nothing was clear. From the images he had seen, the campus was huge, with five different dormitories for the different year groups and six main buildings, not including the two-story library and massive canteen or the outdoor space and stage. He was sure this would be the best five years of his life.

His parents took him to the school two days before he was due to start, to make sure he was settled in properly. Saying goodbye to them was one of the hardest things Chan had to do, but he had to, besides, they had holidays every two months, he would see them again soon. He met his roommate, Park Minhyuk, and quickly became friends with him after discovering they shared the same major of dance. The other caught him up on everything that he needed to know; when the groups are posted, what buildings hold what, why on Earth the year groups were named so weirdly, and who to avoid. Chan didn’t pay much attention to the last one, but at least he knew why his year group was called Avidya. 

Everything was fine until his first day. 

Why? Because as he walked up the deep purple and grey buildings to get to maths, he noticed a guy sitting on top of it. Let’s rephrase. Because as he walked up to the deep purple and grey  _ four-story _ building, he noticed a guy sitting on top of it. Then, as if that wasn’t crazy enough as it was, somebody else had to come up behind him.

The guy behind him proceeded to whisper into his ear, “my parents are part of the Mafia.” Before Chan could turn around he had disappeared. 

He wished he knew that it would just get madder from then on in.


	2. What the hell?

“You look like hell,” Minhyuk greeted him at lunch.

“I have had two,  _ two  _ lessons and I already have to know radians. It’s only the first day!”

“It gets worse,” a new voice said. 

Chan tilted his head back for a moment and sighed. “Well, I’m screwed, I’ll see you when you’re famous.” He lifted his arms in surrender and walked off before coming back to Minhyuk. Chan turned to the new person, “who are you?”

“Lee Dongmin, I’m in Raga or, well, the third year.” The guy-Dongmin-turned to Minhyuk. “Have you seen the school’s spiderman yet?”

  
  
  


Chan left before either of the others, meaning he had to navigate the lecture building alone. He was fine until he reached the third floor, where he knocked into somebody, sending Chan flying to the floor. The guy extended a hand to help him up and Chan grabbed it, even though it felt wrong in some way. He had silver hair, and was around Chan’s height, albeit slightly taller. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting others to be around here,” he apologised, then muttered under his breath, “except him-but he appears out of nowhere anyway.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chan replied, putting a smile on his face.

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, fifth year.”

“Lee Chan, first year.”

“Where are you going?” Seungcheol inquired, “I’m assuming it’s either your major or minor.”

“Yeah, hall five?”

Seungcheol mentally mapped it out. “Upstairs, to your left, I think.”

“Thanks.” Chan continued on his way. Just before he was about to go in, Minhyuk spun him around.

“You just met Seungcheol,” he stated.

“Yes?”

“He’s on the list of people to avoid, did you not pay attention to me when I told you?”

“Maybe…?”

“Okay, you need to avoid Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol.”

“Why?”

“They’re just mental, okay?”

“Okay?”

  
  
  


“You looking forward to finding out who’s in your group?” Minhyuk asked. They were in their dorm, waiting for the list to be posted.

“Yeah.”

“Only ten minutes now. I hope I’m with Dongmin hyung.”

The ten minutes passed fairly quickly, and soon they were outside making their way to the list. There was a crowd around it, but overall there weren’t that many people. MInhyuk got to the list before him, and by the disappointed look on his face, he wasn’t with Dongmin. Then, just before Chan could see who he was with, Minhyuk’s eyes widened and Chan was beckoned over to him.

“Chan, I am so sorry.”

He looked at his group and lo and behold, his group consisted of Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim MIngyu, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan and Hansol Chwe. Could his life get any worse?

  
  
  


Yes. Yes, it could. Especially if the yelling coming from the room they had been assigned was anything to go by. Tentatively, he entered and the room went silent. This was not how his second day was supposed to go.

Seungcheol looked at him, “oh, it is you.”

A long blonde haired guy spoke next, “you know him?”

“I talked to him yesterday,” he clarified. “Shall we go around and introduce ourselves then?”

There were some murmurs of agreement, some shrugs and some ‘do we have to’s.

“I’ll go first!” A familiar voice volunteered. “Hi, my name is Wen Junhui, I’m in my fourth year and,” his voice turned to a whisper, “my parents are in the Mafia.” Oh. Him. Creepy whisper guy.

The blonde one held his head in his hand. “We know your parents are in the mafia, all of the school does.” Junhui hushed him.

“Next person!” - Seungcheol

“I’m Xu Minghao, I’m in my third year.” He looked at the gaps between him and everyone else. “And just because I knocked one person out doesn’t mean I’m going to do it again.”

“You knocked out a teacher!” Somebody yelled. “A! Teacher!”

“He told me I wasn’t allowed to climb the building.”

“Yes, the lecture building, I’m aware,” the same guy said.

“Then you should know it was stupid of him to stop me.”

“It’s seven stories!”

Minghao looked towards the guy, “I retract that statement, I might do it again.”

Seungcheol intervened, “okay, moving on”

“I’m Joshua or Jisoo, in my fifth year and I’m from L.A”

“Hello, I’m Jeonghan, also in my fifth year and despite popular belief, I am friends with Joshua.”

“What’s up! I’m Hoshi-”

“No, you’re not, you’re Kwon Soonyoung.”

“-Hoshi. I’m in my fourth year and I love to dance.”

“Lee Jihoon, fourth year, I write songs.”

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, in my fourth year and I like reading.”

Chan liked this, everybody was fairly normal.

Then, a black-haired guy stood up and sang his introduction. Sang. “My name is Lee Seokmin, I’m in my third year, and I like to sing.”

“I’m Hansol or whatever, second year, I exist.”

Jeonghan commented, “depressing much-”

The next person to speak had a smile in their voice and Chan found it suspicious. “Hello, I’m Boo Seungkwan, also in my second year, and I am the best singer here.”

“Your attitude isn’t.” Once again, Jeonghan.

“I’m Kim Mingyu, in my third year and does anyone want a cupcake?” He brandished a container filled with cupcakes. Chan stared in amusement.

“Okay, I’m Choi Seungcheol, I’m in my fifth year and I am ambidextrous. The last person now”

Chan took a deep breath, “hi, I’m Lee Chan, I’m in my first year and I'd like to know what the hell I've been put into?”


End file.
